In vehicles such as automobiles, an exhaust pipe, through which exhaust gas from an engine flows, is generally disposed in a lower part of a vehicle body so as to extend to a vehicle rear part. Regarding such an exhaust pipe, many structures have been proposed.
For example, under the condition that various attempts have been executed, conventionally, to absorb a shock at the time of a rear collision using a crush space of a vehicle rear part, JP 2010-215005 A discloses ensuring a shock absorbing stroke using an exhaust pipe having a fragile part formed by a heading part or a bellows part so that the exhaust pipe is easily bent at the time of a rear collision, thus preventing the exhaust pipe from obstructing deformation of the vehicle rear part.
Also, when the pressure of the exhaust gas is, for example, reduced, water may accumulate in the exhaust pipe. JP 2015-158149 A discloses forming an exhaust passage and a drainage passage by disposing a partition plate inside a pipe body downstream of a center pipe (exhaust pipe), thus improving drainage performance.